Monster Hunter Legends
by ElderDragonSeige752
Summary: A story about a young group of monster hunters, struggling to cope with both the arduous task of slaying gigantic monsters, and having to live within the same confined space as each other. Will they survive? (Knowing my natural affinity for ruthless destruction, probably not.) DISCONTINUED, READ INSIDE FOR MORE INFORMATION
1. Chapter 1

**Monster Hunter; legends**

**Act: One**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: HEy! I +Old YA I'd mAkE A MH Fic!

Author: And I Told You, You Suck, You scaly idiot.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: NO OnE cArE$.

Author: You Know Who Cares? Oprah.

EldErDrAGOn$EigE: BOO. She doesn't care about your problems.

Author: Okay, Okay, Hold On A Moment. Just For Clarification; I'm The Author, Correct?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: YE$.

Author: You're My Subconscious Representation Of Myself, Correct?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Uhhh… I guE$$?

Author: Then Who, For The Life Of Me Is The Guy Who Announces Things At The Beginning Of The Story, And Announces All Of The Narrative?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: … Y'knOw, I'vE nO idea.

Author: All O.C's Belonging To Us Are Our Property, And Unless Given Permission, Cannot be Used In Other Stories.

Author: The first twenty O.C's sent in via review will be accepted.

Author: Please Understand That Powerful O.C's Will Be Introduced Very Late In The Story, And May Be Antagonists.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: O.C'$ can Be $En+ iN A+ AnY +imE, bu+ ThE fOllOwing fiEld'$ mu$+ bE fillEd Ou+:

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Sex:

Race:

Weapon:

Signature move/s:

Attributes:

Rank: ( ) Star Hunter

Author: Any MarySue O.C's Will Be Persecuted To The Full Extent Of My Boredom. Most Will Be Killed Off Horribly By The Interdimensional MarySue Elimination Organization. (Or I.M.E.O.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: AlSO, YOu cAn Al$O $ubmi+ cu$+Om mOn$+Er'$(An Idea I got after reading a story called 'Monster Creator', written by a nice author named 'Icetooth'. If You Like this story, you should check out his/her stories and submit a monster).

Author: Monsters Can Be Submitted As Such:

Name:

Sex: (Ex: Male only, female only, both sexes, androgynous)

Height (In meters.)

Weight(In grams.):

Average Lifespan:

Color/s:

Danger rating (In stars. Ex: Six star monster.):

Type of birth( egg, live, furthermore unexplained kind.):

Behavior: (aggressive, passive, cunning, brutish, etc.):

Element Type:

Weakest to: (What element it is weakest to.)

Body Type: (Small, Medium, Large, etc.)

Species of Monster: (Wyvern, Brute Wyvern, Elder Dragon, Bird Wyvern, Pseudo Wyvern, Leviathan, etc.)

Bio: (A short, or long, summary of the creature. It should include it's more important details.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +O cOmpEn$A+E fOr All Of +hE field$ nEEdEd, $OmE field$ ArE Op+iOnAl. (All fields below 'color/s' besides 'Bio' are optional fields. (Though it would be very good if you filled them out anyway).

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: If YOu wAn+, YOu cAn $End in An O.C +hA+ will cOn$i$+An+lY AppEAr in +hE OpEning crEdi+$. (I can only accept two). +hE fiEld'$ nEEdEd ArE A$ $uch:

Name:

Attitude:

Defining Attributes:

Author: Wow, That Was A Really Long Introduction! The Only Time, I Promise! Without Further Ado: I Give You; Monster Hunter; Fan Version

(Footnote1: race can either be human, wyverian, shakalaka or lynian.) (Footnote2: Yes, I know that

all monster hunters are left handed in-game, but that's a bunch of b.s)

In the middle of a calm, grey blue sea, with crystal clear waters, and a myriad of colorful flora and fauna, sat a small, wooden ship. It's old, chipped frame belied it's durability, small, dulled flakes of white, a shadow of its former ivory glory ,paint that has long since been worn down by decades on the salty, briny ocean. Dull, yet bold black letters stood proud against the left flank. It read: SS. Royal Ludroth. The mast held the preserved head of said creature, mouth agape to accommodate the giant wooden spire. Even in death, it held its head skyward with an air of brilliance. On the deck stood the captain of the vessel. Captain Isaac Cauplyn, a huge, burly man with light skin, tanned from years of hard work in the hot sun. His bald head sported the signature captains cap, under which sat his small(for his body), beady grey eyes, stern, yet kind, as those of a doting father, as he surveyed and examined the newest recruits. Six, very young recruits straight from the prestigious Monster Hunting Academy.

The first, a Shakalaka, wearing her native acorn mask, and a grass skirt, her dull green skin keeping her cool against the harsh sun. A shakalaka staff perched firmly on her back, it's reminiscence to a yian kutku eerie.

The second, a thin, wiry wyverian boy with wild, dirty blond hair, purpleish eyes, lanky limbs and a hunched posture, giving him a gargoyle like stature. He wore a loose fitting cotton tee-shirt, with long, worn down denim jeans and a skullcap. He had a simple, guild provided hunter's dagger, colored blue and purple. It had strange fur covering the hilt.

The third, an angry looking, rowdy female human, with close cropped, yet stylish, brown hair, dark tan skin, and a short tank top with an equally short pair of apple bottom jeans. She carried a medium sized hammer on her back, guild provided, and made of durable bone. It was red and grey, and had a thin, leather strap running from the hilt to the middle.

The fourth member of team "fresh meat" was a lynian boy, ash in color, with bright blue eyes, and a big smile on his face. On his back he carried a lynian traveling case, which was really just a large acorn(the same used for shakalaka masks), and a guild provided lynian long sword(a human hunter's dagger). He was obviously that from his antics and attitude, he was obviously a jokester.

The fifth member was a small, petite wyverian girl who looked as though she had no place in monster hunting. She had soft, pale skin, a delicate, yet curvy frame, and a flirtatious attitude. She was dressed in a knee length red dress, (with a split on the left side to draw attention up the leg) and a yellow blouse, which showed enough cleavage that practically nothing was left to the imagination. She wielded a light bowgun, a gift from her father. It provided maximum running speed while carrying it without hindrance to the wielder.

The sixth and final recruit was an Extraordinarily tall, absolutely gigantic human male,(about 10ft 2in) He was of an unknown racial origin, on account of his strange clothes, which withheld his actual presence. He had a long, hooded overcoat, which hid his eyes and face, as well as his entire body, down to his waist, before it split off into the coattail. He had dark leather pants, which were held up by a utility belt. He had, interestingly enough, large, metal shoes, which were painted bright red(at least, everyone hoped it was paint.) He had black gloves on, which had, interestingly enough, pockets. He himself had no visible weaponry, so his weapon of choice was anyone's guess.

~Shakalaka girl POV~

Your name is Shalira. You are a generally happy individual, and mostly like everyone. You are bold, headstrong and courageous, but can be very naive at times, trusting complete stranger's. You are currently surveying your fellow recruits, trying to figure them out. The first boy is acting strange, very fidgety, and twitchy. You would have chalked it up to him being wyverian if not for the calm wyverian girl over there. He is looking at everything, jumping at every shadow and getting startled by every creak of the old wooden vessel. The second girl is arguing with the last boy(a one sided conversation), he doesn't look to be in a particularly chatty mood. He is generally ignoring what she is saying. This, in turn, made her even angrier, a fast acting mix for a brawl cocktail. "Hey, you, stupid! Hey! I'm talkin to you! Idiot! Hey, are you deaf or somethin!" "...". With each sentence, she became more irate and belligerent, even going so far as to brandish her hammer at him, though this had the same effect as her yelling. "I AM TALKING TO RIGHT NOW IDIOT BOY, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME! I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GODDAMN NAME!". She bellowed loudly, so loud that everyone covered their ears. Everyone except the boy, who remained unfazed during this entire ordeal. " ..." "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE JOAN VAN'LYNN YOU BASTARD! ANSWER ME NOW!" " ..." "AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" She yelled in frustration. Then with a wild swing, thrust her hammer upwards for lift. Everyone watched, wide eyed. Certainly that would kill him. They closed their eyes when she swung. When she finally ended her swing, she met air. Puzzled, she looked at the boy. He was unharmed. She looked at her weapon, the bludgeon half was missing, sliced off. The boy was the only one in the vicinity of the hammer, yet he had remained in his position. "What the…" Upon closer inspection, the boy now held a carving dagger in his right palm, not normally weapon worthy, but his was apparently sharp enough to cut through the bone of her hammer. The bludgeon half of the weapon was laying some ways away on the deck, the cut identical to the one on Joan's hilt. "bastard... You bastard!" She stomped off towards the lower deck, both halves of her hammer in tow, mumbling various obscenities. "yo man! That was awesome!" The lynian boy said to him. He looked at him with a stone stare, but it was not enough to deter the lynian. He kept talking about how he had shown her up, and that what he did was 'Totally coolawesomeness'. The Wyverian boy, who had, up until now, been sleeping, was now fully aware of everything going on around him. He was currently trying to uproot the deck railing, which earned him a reprimand from the captain. The wyverian girl was looking at herself in the mirror, holding it in her left hand, while holding a hairbrush and bone comb in her right. She pursed her lips, and then winked.

_She's probably practicing flirting or something._ You think to yourself. Ironboy(You nicknamed him) is nowhere to be found, though you guess that he is probably off in the ship's hull somewhere, writing in that journal of his. You, in all honesty, hate boats, and wish that you could just get to land already. You are already starting to become seasick, but you don't wish to look weak in front of the others, so you manage. You keep your mind off of the crashing waves and incessant rocking by polishing your shakalaka battlestaff, you take the rag you were keeping yourself cool with from under your mask, and begin to rub the dirt off of the staff. "Hey There!" ''Yaaahhh!" You yell, startled, and swing wildly at the voice, missing as he ducks. It's the lynian boy, whom you've just now nicknamed crackers, because he seems to be so. "What was that for, I was just saying hi!" He says in his defense. "Then why did you sneak up on me?" You shoot back. "I didn't sneak up on you, you were just focusing too much on your staff to notice me walk up." "O-Oh." You stutter. You feel lucky that you're wearing a mask, because otherwise, he would see your embarrassed blushing. "Looks like somebody made a friend." A voice says irritatingly.. You turn to see the wyverian girl looking at you with a shit-eating smirk on her face. You scrunch your face in disdain, as you know for certain that she only has horrible things to say. "No one asked you for Your Opinion, Sandra." You say. "Well then that's too bad. I've got the best opinions on this boat. As well as the best looks and the best skills, but that's not the point. The point is, you should ask me for pointers some time. I can probably help you improve that." She says, pointing at your entire body. [Goddammit.] You think to yourself. She's been a thorn in your side since you got on this boat. To think you have to spend another two years and six months in the same building as her.. You'd rather throw yourself to the Jaggi's. As she walks away laughing, you momentarily entertain flinging your staff at her and knocking her overboard, but then you'd be expelled. Even so, the thought is very promising, despite its risks. "Man, that girl is a bitch." Crackers says beside you. In all the tension, you'd forgotten he was who you were talking to first. "Tell me about it. She's been a bitch since she got on this boat." "I bet she wakes up and says to herself; Gee, how can I be a bitch today, and then writes down all her ideas on a checklist." This gets you laughing, and he joins in your laughter, his small 'nya, nya's' mixing in with your chuckles. You think that you two could become fast friends, though you can't help but wonder what the wyverian boy is like. Is he nice, or are all wyverian's as mean as her. "Anyway, I'll see you." He says. As he walks away you realize something. "Hey!" You say. He turns around. "I never got your name." "Oh.. It's Max. Max Daniels.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: How was this then? I made this a while ago, and am finally publishing it, as well as continuing the story.

Author: I Say It Sucks.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Well i+'$ A gOOd +hing +hA+ nO OnE cArE$ whA+ YOu +hink, nOw i$n'+ i+.

Author: Fuck You!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE:WhOA whOA whOA, lAnguAgE!

Author: I Don't care! This is rated M! You Can't Censor-**… **** *** ****?!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: HA hA hA! $+ill gO+ mY cApricOu$ pOweR$, fOOl!


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Hunter; Legends**

**Act One**

**Chapter Two**

**The In-Between**

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Oh mY gOd! I+'$ bEEn $O lOng $incE I updA+Ed!

Author: I Told You That You Were A Lazy F%$k… Really? You're Really Still Censoring Me?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: YOu'rE rEAllY dOub+ing +hA+ bY nOw?

Author: ...

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +hA+'$ whA+ I +hOugh+.

Author: You, Sir, Are An Ass.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: OncE AgAin, O.C'$ can Be $En+ iN A+ AnY +imE, bu+ ThE fOllOwing fiEld'$ mu$+ bE fillEd Ou+:

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Sex:

Race:

Weapon:

Signature move/s:

Attributes:

Rank: ( ) Star Hunter

Author: Any MarySue O.C's Will Be Persecuted To The Full Extent Of My Boredom. Most Will Be Killed Off Horribly By The Interdimensional MarySue Elimination Organization. (Or I.M.E.O.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: AlSO, YOu cAn Al$O $ubmi+ cu$+Om mOn$+Er'$(An Idea I got after reading a story called 'Monster Creator', written by a nice author named 'Icetooth'. If You Like this story, you should check out his/her stories and submit a monster).

Author: Monsters Can Be Submitted As Such:

Name:

Sex: (Ex: Male only, female only, both sexes, androgynous)

Height (In meters.)

Weight(In grams.)

Average Lifespan:

Color/s:

Danger rating (In stars. Ex: Six star monster.):

Type of birth( egg, live, furthermore unexplained kind.):

Behavior: (aggressive, passive, cunning, brutish, etc.):

Element Type:

Weakest to: (What element it is weakest to.)

Body Type: (Small, Medium, Large, etc.)

Species of Monster: (Wyvern, Brute Wyvern, Elder Dragon, Bird Wyvern, Pseudo Wyvern, Leviathan, etc.)

Bio: (A short, or long, summary of the creature. It should include it's more important details.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +O cOmpEn$A+E fOr All Of +hE field$ nEEdEd, $OmE field$ ArE Op+iOnAl. (All fields below 'color/s' besides 'Bio' are optional fields. (Though it would be very good if you filled them out anyway).

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: If YOu wAn+, YOu cAn $End in An O.C +hA+ will cOn$i$+An+lY AppEAr in +hE OpEning crEdi+$. (I can only accept two). +hE fiEld'$ nEEdEd ArE A$ $uch:

Name:

Attitude:

Defining Attributes:

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: And +hA+'$ i+.

Author: Goddamn That's A Lot Of O.C Field's That People Can Choose From!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: HEY, i'm ju$+ +hA+ kind Of guY.

() = explanation

[] = Character Thoughts

"" = Talking

'' = word exclamation

(Max Daniels P.O.V)

Three. Months. THREE. FUCKING. MONTHS! That, is how long, you have been on this boat with the other trainees. And you are B.O.O.Y.M (Bored Out Of Your Mind.). If you have to spend another week with these people, you will throw yourself overboard. Hmm, where to catch up? Oh, for instance, Joan has tried to kill Ironboy at least 29 times since the first day (bringing the score to: Ironboy-30, Joan-0) She is currently up in the crow's nest, on monster watch punishment for ruining the captains prize hat after, you guesses it, trying to kill Ironboy for the umpteenth time.. Shalira and you have become fast friends, and Sandra is still a bitch. That other Wyverian boy is somewhere, below deck, bothering the chef about lunch. Ironboy himself has become somewhat of an idol to you, you shadow him when you can, and ask him to teach you his 'sick moves'. He is most likely in the captain's quarters, studying oceanic maps and marine biology books.

Suddenly, a loud, ringing bell sounds out, signaling the beginning of your 9:00 class. Yes. You still needed to go to school. On a boat! Naturally, Ironboy was the first one there, and had already completed the warm-up drill .This time it was on the biology of the Qurupeco (You still don't know why a Qurupeco's beak is called a hypersonic manipulator crest.) Ironboy had begun to scrawl in his journal again(the one time you had ever heard him talk, he had told you that someday, he would publish his journal in the great monster library. [Side note. Guy has a really deep voice. Like gravel and a frog mixed together]). Joan was trying to get him to talk to her, and the teacher, Mr. Graegush, was eyeing her dangerously. "Anyway, class. As I was saying, the Qurupeco, while only a ** star monster, can summon **** star or higher monsters to aid it. You must be very careful when deciding how to approach one. They are very tricky creatures, and can-blah, blah, blahblahblahblahblahblah."This was about the time that you tune the guy out. He drones on _forever_. "Blahblahblahblah, blahblahblahblahblah, blahblahblah-and that is how you use a torch to distract a Qurupeco and escape." You suddenly jerk up, and all eyes are on you. "Uhhh. Answer b?" You say nervously. "…I didn't ask the question yet." The teacher says. "And even then, you got it wrong." You at least had the grace to look embarrassed. You sat back down, head on the desk and in your arms. Shalira snickers quietly beside you, but your Felyne hearing picks up on it anyway. You can also hear Joan muttering to herself about detention. Ironboy is sitting in his chair, stiff as a board and straight as an arrow. One thing you oughtta know about him as his roommate, he's really strict and really mean when you don't follow his rules. The wyverian boy is now trying to decapitate his pencil with another pencil, and Bitchra (Sandra) is subtly trying to hit on Ironboy (to no avail). And then another bell rings. You glance quickly at the clock. [Has it really been an hour already?] You think to yourself. You want to rush out of the door immediately, but you know that you have to wait until the teacher dismisses you. "Alright, Everyone. Class dismissed." Finally, you can leave now. You shuffle into the hallway of the second deck, mewling as you do so. You've become quite bored with this routine. Wake up at 7:00 sharp (Ironboy's rules). Get to the mess hall at 7:45 for breakfast. 8:00 go to the training room for morning exercises. Go to the library for monster Ecology lessons at 9:00. Then head to the lower decks for mathematics (you hate math the most) at 10:00. 11:00 head back to the mess hall for lunch. 12:00 Go back to the training hall for equipment and weapons training. 1:00 you head up to the top deck for form and stance training under pressure. At 2:00 you have to head to the cargo hold to study live monsters for biology class. At 3:00 School ends. The same thing, every day, all day, for three months. You walk up to Shalira. "Hey." You say. "Hi" She replies back softly "What are you doing?" You ask. "The same as you." She replies. "Oh." "Yeah." "…" "…" The moment becomes stale between you two. After three months on the same boat, doing the same thing every day, you've run out of things to say to each other. "Well hello, Losers!"

But evidently, Bitchra(Sandra), has not run out of jackass things to say to you. "Just ignore her. She'll eventually have to go away." You whisper to Shalira.

"Hey! Nut-head, Meowser! I'm talking to you!" You say nothing. "Listen to me!" Still nothing. "Talk dammit!" Not a word. "Dammit I'm talking to-" "T-that's enough, S-S-Sandra." A jittery voice rings out. You turn around to see the wyverian boy, in all of his jittering glory. Sandra looked up at him, and sneered disapprovingly. "What do you want, _little _brother?" Sandra says. The boy makes no attempt to back down, but stares down his sister. "Stop staring, you weirdo!" "…" "Uhh!" She leaves in a huff, leaving behind a mob of obscenities. He watches as she storms off, and then turns to you with a sheepish smile. "I'm s-sorry about m-my sister." He says. "It's fine." You say. "Yeah, it's okay." Shalira says. "Alright t-then." He replies back. You start to leave, but then you realize something. [Shit.] You think to yourself. In all the time you've been on this ship together, you've never bothered to ask him his name (Well, you never asked Ironboy his name either, but that's mostly because he scares you too much {He also hates when you call him Ironboy, but that's a different story altogether}). "Hey, uhh.." You stall. "I know this seems weird, but, I don't know your name." you finally blurt out. God, you must seem like a total dick now. "I-it's okay, M-max. I n-never said i-it." He says finally. Oh. You never knew that. "I-it's Kevin. Kevin Layke. "Sooo." You say. "You're related to _her_?" You say, pointing in Sandra's general direction. "U-unfortunately." He says, earning a chuckle from you and Shalira. He straightens up. "Well, we'll see you later." Shalira says to the both of you, and you, her and Kevin part ways, Shalira heading to the lowest deck to look at the aquariums, Kevin probably making a beeline for the captain's quarters to bug him, and you headed back to your shared cabin with Ironboy.

Your walk back was a somber sort, Ironboy rarely made noise, even with those metal shoes scraping against the wood, he made no sound. Like a ghost, he glided silently beside you, his large figure casting a long shadow over your small body. You would try to look up at him while you walked, but the last (six) time('s) you did that, you fell over. Seriously, there is _NO WAY_, that, that man, is human, You often think to yourself. All of a sudden, you both rounded the corner, and found your door. The old wood had a series of numbers and letters etched into it, the faded brown etchings dim from your low position. Ironboy reached into his large cloak, and, with one swift move, produced a tarnished, aged silver key, the handle of which was shaped like a Lagiacrus head.

Each cabin had a flagship monster, Kevin and Sandra stayed in the Gigginox room, Shalira and Joan stayed in the Barroth room, and you and Ironboy stayed in the Lagiacrus room. Ironboy opened the door, and let you both into the room. You surveyed the place, as you do every day. Your side, everything astray and eschew, your clothes dangling precariously off of the edge of your closet door. The window, which was on Ironboy's side, was gated off with iron bars, to prevent anything from getting in. Ironboy's side in general, was neat, tidy and specifically ordered. The black paint marking in the middle of the room pointed out the exact place where your side ended and his began. His vast multitude of gloomy clothin hung in his closet, out of sight at the moment. A fine selection of magazines were placed in a pile on your marble nightstand, everything from '_Felyne Fashion Monthly_' to '_Pretty Kitty Quarterly_', though that last one was for a bit.. um… more mature people of discerning tastes.

You threw off your shirt, and flopped down onto your bed. Ironboy instantly sat down and began scrawling again in his journal. The thick, Ludroth skin book made a squishy, warping sound as it thunk'ed into his lap. He pulled the Qurupeco feather quill pen from its holster on the side of the book, produced a key made of wyvern gold, and unlocked the book. He opened it, and wrote down what he had learned that day in school. (Ironboy. Badass, Cool kid, and devoted nerd). His hand grasped the handle of the purple-feathered quill firmly, as though he feared someone would steal it from him. You nestled quietly into your personal bed, which was very large and spacious (for you). You turned your head to him, and thought about what you wanted to say. "Sooo." You say after a while. He looks up at you indignantly. After a moment, he returns his vigil back to the book. "What do you wanna do now?" You ask him. He does not respond, but he cranes his neck in your direction once again. "Do you wanna go to the cargo hold and see the Jaggi they got?" You say after a few more moments of deliberation. At this, He looks in your direction, again, and you assume that he is giving you a withering glance. He places the quill back into its holster on the side of the book, and then closes the book and locks it. He rises from his bed, tucks his journal neatly into.. wherever the hell he puts it. You simply throw on your shirt again, and then you walked out of the room. Ironboy produced the key again, and locked the door behind you. You had assumed he was coming with you, but for whatever reason, he had simply locked you out. Damn. You might as well go see what's cooking. So you saunter off to the mess hall, and spend the rest of the day doing whatever the hell you wanted to.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: WEll, +hA+ wA$ kind Of… non-linear.

Author: You Don't Even Know What Non-Linear Means, Do You?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: NO+ A cluE.

Author: … The author then points a gun to his head, pulls the trigger, and is heartily splattered with cake.

Author: WTF?!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Merry Thanksgiving!

Author: What The Hell Does That Even mean?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster Hunter; Legends**

**Act One**

**Chapter Three**

**Finally There**

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: And HOw ArE wE dOing +OdAY?

Author: Terribly.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Aww, whY $O glum?

Author: I Have No O.C's yet.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Oh.

Author: Yeah.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: … AnYwAY, blibbi+Y, blObbi+Y, bluh, Di$clAimEr, blAh.

The O.C list:

Creator:

Number of O.C's

Type of O.C/'s Submitted:

Name/s:

In-depth:

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: OncE AgAin, O.C'$ can Be $En+ iN A+ AnY +imE, bu+ ThE fOllOwing fiEld'$ mu$+ bE fillEd Ou+:

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Sex:

Race:

Weapon:

Signature move/s:

Attributes:

Rank: ( ) Star Hunter

Author: Any MarySue O.C's Will Be Persecuted To The Full Extent Of My Boredom. Most Will Be Killed Off Horribly By The Interdimensional MarySue Elimination Organization. (Or I.M.E.O.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: AlSO, YOu cAn Al$O $ubmi+ cu$+Om mOn$+Er'$(An Idea I got after reading a story called 'Monster Creator', written by a nice author named 'Icetooth'. If You Like this story, you should check out his/her stories and submit a monster).

Author: Monsters Can Be Submitted As Such:

Name:

Sex: (Ex: Male only, female only, both sexes, androgynous)

Height (In meters.)

Weight(In Grams.):

Average Lifespan:

Color/s:

Danger rating (In stars. Ex: Six star monster.):

Type of birth( egg, live, furthermore unexplained kind.):

Behavior: (aggressive, passive, cunning, brutish, etc.):

Element Type:

Weakest to: (What element it is weakest to.)

Body Type: (Small, Medium, Large, etc.)

Species of Monster: (Wyvern, Brute Wyvern, Elder Dragon, Bird Wyvern, Pseudo Wyvern, Leviathan, etc.)

Bio: (A short, or long, summary of the creature. It should include it's more important details.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +O cOmpEn$A+E fOr All Of +hE field$ nEEdEd, $OmE field$ ArE Op+iOnAl. (All fields below 'color/s' besides 'Bio' are optional fields. (Though it would be very good if you filled them out anyway).

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: If YOu wAn+, YOu cAn $End in An O.C +hA+ will cOn$i$+An+lY AppEAr in +hE OpEning crEdi+$. (I can only accept two). +hE fiEld'$ nEEdEd ArE A$ $uch:

Name:

Attitude:

Defining Attributes:

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: YEAh, +hA+.

Author: Anyway, Let's Just Get On With This Train Wreck.

Your name is Joan Van'Lynn, and you are _NOT HAPPY_. All of this time spent on this ship, and you've nothing to show for it. Tall-boy still won't talk to you, and because of him, you're spectacular knowledge of monsters has gone unnoticed. You were walking up to the top deck for morning exercises, and then you came upon this rather droll fact. Mainly because, you just bumped into the Tall-boy. He still didn't say anything to you, even when you stepped in his way. You hate him. You're sure of that. There is no one, in your entire life, which you've hated as much as that guy. When you're around him, you just want to rip off that stupid cloak and- wait a damn moment. Did you just think about stripping him?! Your cheeks heat up at the thought. "Hell no!" You say to yourself. That did not just go through your mind. There is _no damn way _you just thought that. Nope, didn't happen, never happened, hasn't happened, won't happen.

You finally finished your training exercises, and headed back to your room. You were glad that it was Saturday, no school, and complete freedom. You just have to make sure that you don't run into Tallboy anymore today, or else you'll have another one of '_the dreams'_ tonight… You don't even like him. You're certain of it. You started walking faster up the stairs, your hands hiding your beet red face. You rounded a corner and then 'BAAASSSH!', you ran into someone, falling down on your butt as you did so. The other person stood fast, only warping their posture slightly. You looked up only to stare into the face of twitch-boy. "Oh. It's _you_." You say statically. "O-oh. Sorry J-Joan" he stutters out. God, why can't he ever say one sentence without stuttering. He offer's out his hand to you, and you briefly contemplate taking it. But you don't. You swat his hand away, and pull yourself up. You are Joan Van'Lynn goddammit, and you will not look weak in front of others. You don't become a famous Hunter by _making friends_. He looks at you, slightly hurt, as you stomp away in a huff.

(Kevin's P.O.V) What the hell was that all about? And why was she so flustered.

(Joan's P.O.V)

You run to the top deck, and promptly begin your furious exercises. Right. Left. Uppercut. Wild Swing. Tornado swing. Down smash. Forward thrust. Right. Left. Uppercut. Wild Swing. Tornado swing. Down smash. With each blow, you put a little dent in the wood. Though it was a tough hammer, the bone had to be handled carefully after it had been cut in half by Tall-boy. The part that had been cut in half had to be re-attached by an iron welder in between both halves. Therefore, it was very fragile in the center, and could be easily sliced off by a weapon made of anything harder than iron would slice it clean off. She was going to get it fixed properly as soon as she got to a real blacksmith. In about an hour and a half, she had sufficiently calmed down enough to stop training, and meditate. In her defense, she hadn't tried to hurt anyone in twelve whole days, so she could say that her recent meditation was working. In about three or more hours, you would arrive at Krotesuq city, the capitol of the land of Melhux . Melhux was a large chunk of land, east of Moga village, and a bit of a ways away from Minegarde. It was a bustling, thriving island, the capitol of which was a seaside paradise. The only hostile monsters ever sighted near the city were Ludroth and their larger variant, and they were easily driven away. Melhux was a strange land, and, of course, bred strange creatures. There had been reports in the past, of a flying Jaggi-Qurupeco cross-breed, a seafaring Barroth-Ludroth cross-breed, and even, once, an exceptionally strange cross-breed of Lagiacrus, Deviljho and Altreon(though the man who had claimed sight of it was a known drunk, and his acclamation could not be verified in the Guild's collection of strange monster records). You decided to pack up your stuff, and walked back down to your cabin.

(Reader's P.O.V)

What she didn't see was the Tall-boy, standing off on the port of the ship, watching her from just out of view.

(Time frame skip; Approx 3hrs 20mins 6secs)

The port of Krotesuq (Pronounced Crow t' Sue). A picturesque trade city, full of exuberant sights, smells and sounds. It boasted a large harbor, which could hold an entire city of its own. All of the hunters-in-training filed off of their now perspectively small boat, and on to the large, cut-stone dock. Almost all of them gawked at the sheer immenseness of the harbor, the exceptions being Sandra (whom was doing her make-up) and the Tall-boy (whom showed his trademark Tundra-cold expression). Everyone followed the captain down to the guild. The guild, in its defense, was a very large establishment. It was dome shaped, and made entirely of marble and iron. It was an extravagantly decorated on the inside. Monster skin pelts and fine cloth hung about flawlessly along the walls, and most of the furniture was made of some sort of monster or another. The captain said his personal goodbyes to everyone in the group, and then instructed them to the guild instruction and registration desk. The woman behind the counter was exceptionally beautiful, which caused Sandra to hate her immediately (Sandra hated not being the only pretty woman in the room.) The woman behind the counter had raven black hair, which fell down to her shoulders. Her stark, grey eyes contrasted sharply with her bright red blouse. The red and white beret she wore on her head hid only a small part of her hair. When the group walked up to her, she responded with a cheery smile. "Hello! Welcome to the Krotesuq hunter guild! My name is Karen Gilhand. I can safely assume that you are the group of new hunters who are here to take the registration test, right?" "yeah, that's right. Were here to OWN that test!" max shouted out with much vigor, and caused nearly all of his teammates to look at him irritably. The young lady merely looked fazed for a second, before resuming her cheery smile. "Well, that's just great! I'll be happy to sign you all up for the Registration test. Now, if you would all just give me your names, I can put you on the list to ship out on the test-hunting grounds. "Max Daniels!" Max yelled before anyone could say anything. "Sandra Layke." Sandra said plainly, adding two extra l's to her name. "Shalira Shoul." Shalira said in her normal, peppy tone. "It's Joan Van'Lynn, and don't you forget it!" Joan added at the end, to which most rolled their eyes when she turned her head. "K-Kevin Layke." Kevin stuttered out. Tall-boy said nothing. "Sir, could you please tell me your name?" Karen said. "…" "Sir, you need to tell me your name in order to register. "…" "U-uh.. Would you like a pen and some paper?" The desk lady said as she pulled exactly that out from under the desk. Tall-boy said nothing, but put out his hand, and accepted the pad and pen. He quickly scrawled something on the note, and then delicately placed it back into the desk lady's hand. This simple act set a spark of jealousy ablaze inside Joan, though she couldn't exactly place why, as she had stated earlier to herself, she did not like Tall-boy, in any way. "Okay then, now if you would just sign these registration wavers, and you will be officially registered to be tested under guild law." After all of them had written their name, age, weapon of proficiency, and place of birth on the waver, they signed the legal forms which stated that the guild could not be sued in the event of any maiming, mauling, evisceration, bodily harm, illness or death that the hunters in question may be subject to during the registration test. "All right, it appears everything is in order, so you all will be shipped out to the hunting grounds by tomorrow morning. In the meanwhile, you will be provided with free lodging, food and toiletry expenses." At this, most of the group cheered. Finally, they could have a nice wash, a decent meal that didn't consist of fish or eggs, and a real bed that didn't rock at night. "One more thing." She said, stopping them in their tracks. "Will you all be acting as a group, or separately?" "Group." Max said quickly, before anyone tossed any technical terms into the mix. "Alright then, I'll see you at this time tomorrow. Until then, please enjoy your stay at Krotesuq city. She then pulled out a megaphone (made of a Qurupeco's crest), and hollered into the back area. "Attention! The group of max Daniels, Sandra Layke, Shalira Shoul, Joan Van'Lynn, Kevin Layke and-" Just as she was about to call his name, Tall-boy rushed over to her quickly, and his hand shortly encompassed her face. She startled, blushing slightly as his hand brushed over her face. He whispered something into her ear, and she walked into the back of the reception area to speak to the man at the other desk. She came back shortly, and then sent them on their way. As they walked out of the guild, a similar thought ran through the heads of five different soon-to-be guardian hunters. [Why did Tall-boy not want us to hear or see his name? What was he hiding that caused him to shroud his name in such secrecy? Was he a murderer? A foreign prince? A Spy?] It seemed that there were more questions surrounding the tall man than there were answers he was willing to give. If he shrouded himself in both clothes and secrecy, how were they to trust him with their lives on a hunt with _real_ danger?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: WhY in +hE hEll did I fOrgE+O pu+ End crEdi+'$ hErE?

Author: Because You're a Lazy Bastard.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: $hu+ +hE hEll up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster Hunter; Legends**

**Act One**

**Chapter Four**

**More and More Curious**

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: HEllO All!

Author: How Do You Manage To Stay So Upbeat?!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Hell if I knOw. $AY.. whA+ ArE YOu dOing?

Author: Just Burying My Hopes And Dreams In A Shallow Grave.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Oh, cOmE On, dOn'+ bE likE +hA+.

Author: And Why Not?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: I'm $urE $omEOnE will rEviEw Your $+OrY $OOn.

Author: …

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: COmE On.

Author: …

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: COmE On.

Creator:

Number of O.C's

Type of O.C/'s Submitted:

Name/s:

In-depth:

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: OncE AgAin, O.C'$ can Be $En+ iN A+ AnY +imE, bu+ ThE fOllOwing fiEld'$ mu$+ bE fillEd Ou+:

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Sex:

Race:

Weapon:

Signature move/s:

Attributes:

Rank: ( ) Star Hunter

Author: Any MarySue O.C's Will Be Persecuted To The Full Extent Of My Boredom. Most Will Be Killed Off Horribly By The Interdimensional MarySue Elimination Organization. (Or I.M.E.O.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: AlSO, YOu cAn Al$O $ubmi+ cu$+Om mOn$+Er'$(An Idea I got after reading a story called 'Monster Creator', written by a nice author named 'Icetooth'. If You Like this story, you should check out his/her stories and submit a monster).

Author: Monsters Can Be Submitted As Such:

Name:

Sex: (Ex: Male only, female only, both sexes, androgynous)

Height (In meters.)

Weight(In grams.):

Average Lifespan:

Color/s:

Danger rating (In stars. Ex: Six star monster.):

Type of birth( egg, live, furthermore unexplained kind.):

Behavior: (aggressive, passive, cunning, brutish, etc.):

Element Type:

Weakest to: (What element it is weakest to.)

Body Type: (Small, Medium, Large, etc.)

Species of Monster: (Wyvern, Brute Wyvern, Elder Dragon, Bird Wyvern, Pseudo Wyvern, Leviathan, etc.)

Bio: (A short, or long, summary of the creature. It should include it's more important details.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +O cOmpEn$A+E fOr All Of +hE field$ nEEdEd, $OmE field$ ArE Op+iOnAl. (All fields below 'color/s' besides 'Bio' are optional fields. (Though it would be very good if you filled them out anyway).

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: If YOu wAn+, YOu cAn $End in An O.C +hA+ will cOn$i$+An+lY AppEAr in +hE OpEning crEdi+$. (I can only accept two). +hE fiEld'$ nEEdEd ArE A$ $uch:

Name:

Attitude:

Defining Attributes:

What? Who were you? Tall-boy right? Yeah, that's it. You were the person who everyone called the Ironboy. The Tall-boy, the one in the cloak who everyone couldn't keep their peeping eyes away from. The strange boy who wore metal shoes and kept to himself. The one who wrote in the journal every day, and took it everywhere. The boy who cloaked himself in both clothes and secrecy. The one who didn't want anyone to know his name. That was you. But you didn't care. None of it mattered to you. None of _their taunting_ mattered to you. All that mattered was getting your job done, no matter what the cost.. Though there were a slight few of them who you could say that you would protect more than others. Though that wasn't important right now. What was important was getting to a blacksmith right now. You knew Joan would be heading there right now, and you had to be there before her.

How did you know? That wasn't important. All that was important was getting there. When it came to you, most people were wrong. The journey wasn't important. It was the destination. You practically floated through town, plowing down anyone unfortunate enough to be in your way. You finally arrived at the blacksmiths, and then promptly leaned on the far wall opposite the door. The blacksmiths was a large, square room, with a cobblestone floor and walls. The walls themselves were ornately lined with masterworks of weapon forging. There was a myriad of monster skins and ores in shelves lining the walls. The largest case was reserved for a perfectly preserved Altreon infant. Everyone in the blacksmiths gave you an uncertain look, and then went back to their lives. A few minutes later, a familiar, short-haired, tan woman with a bone hammer on her back strode into the room. She didn't even bother looking around before immediately approaching the front desk. Tentatively, and with easy quickness, you leaned in and observed her conversation. "Hello! Welcome to the cracked kettle! How may I help you?" The man behind the desk said with a cheeriness previously unknown to man. Now that you looked at it, it was easy to see why this blacksmith was called the Cracked Kettle. The cooling cauldron in the smithy's area had a large, spider-webbing crack streaking down one side, as if the mighty Great Lagiacrus himself had brandished it with his mighty breath. "Yeah, whatever, I just need you to properly fix this hammer." Joan said as she handed the large bone over to the stocky, lanky man. The slim man, to his credit, managed to hold on to the massive object for a full three seconds, before toppling over in a heap. Some of the hunters in the blacksmiths sniggered at the poor unfortunate man, until the smithy himself staggered from behind the forging station, and hauled the bone off of the man. He gave every one of the snickering hunters a sharp glare, before turning around and dragging the weapon into the forging area behind him. Joan gave a slight huff of annoyance, before going to sit down. As soon as she turned around, however, she happened to catch a glance of you. You ducked behind a conveniently placed art sculpture made of monster bones, and curled yourself into a ball, your long legs pushing your knees far past your head. Now, you played the waiting game.

(Joan's P.O.V)

[Well that was weird…] You thought to yourself. You could've sworn you saw Tall-boy in the corner of your eye just now… Whatever, it was probably just your imagination. After all, you had just been thinking about the bastard. But now wasn't the time for things like that. You needed to focus on waiting for your hammer. In about thirty or so minutes, the blacksmith who had tramped into the back area with your weapon sauntered back out with it. However, it didn't even seem like it. It had been polished, and the center had been smelted together properly with iron ore alloy. It looked startlingly new. "Alright little lady. That'll be 1,250_z_." The gruff, soot coated man grumbled out. You quickly produced a kelbi-skin coin purse, and pulled out the appropriated amount of money. You thanked the man, and then headed out of the smiths.

(Tall-boy's P.O.V)

As you heard her footsteps echo out of the doorway, you uncurled yourself, and quickly stood up, pulling all of your joints with a collective, satisfying '_pop_'. Everyone looked at you with an uneasy look. "hey, guy. Why'd you hide from that lady?" One particularly nosy hunter girl says to you. You turn around to face her. She is tall for a human, and had long, brown hair. She is wearing the standard, un-customized hunter's armor. She had Unnaturally pale skin, which you guessed most guys thought was attractive. After all, every guy in the blacksmiths except you had been hitting on her. Apparently by her tone, she was attempting to remedy that problem. "Was she an ex?" She asked. You knew that you didn't have the time to sit here chatting with this quadruple-timing flirt. You simply ignored her, which she apparently wasn't used to. As you were walking out of the door, She stepped in your way again. "excuse me. It's not very nice to ignore a lady." She said indignantly. You still weren't going to pay attention to her. You sidestepped her, and walked out of the door. She then deigned it worth her time to get in your way again, this time she said to you one of the most irritating things you've ever heard. "Hey, how can _you_, ignore all of _this?!_ I'm beautiful! You should practically be worshipping me!"

You were getting fast tired of this girl. She was annoying, she thought that she was the prettiest girl in the city, and thought that she could obtain _you_, of all people, and then when she couldn't, she became a prick. "Hey! Stop Ignoring me! You can't ignore someone like me!" She said as she grabbed your arm and yanked. She was really going to get it now. You shoved her off of your arm, and she fell on her bottom. She also, to her embarrassment, had fallen into a puddle of mud. When she got up, you noted, with some satisfaction, that her pants, from her butt downwards, were entirely caked in thick mud. You walked off with a sneaky smile creeping upon your hidden face, but you quickly squashed it and returned to your stone face. As you walked off, you heard her angered yell, coming after you as though it had been breathed by the wind. "I'll get you! You hear me?! I'll get YOUUUUUUU!" The yell tapered off into oblivion, and you walked away on your task.

You ghosted your way back through the streets of Krotesuq, and got to the guild. You casually strolled through the reception area, catching the eye of Karen the receptionist. She waved you over, and, curious, you walked over to her. "Hey there!" She greeted you. "You're one of the Hunters set for registration tomorrow, right?" She asked with a small smile. You nodded your head, and she gave a slight squeal of happiness, before blushing and lowering her head. She then took out her item pouch, and pulled out three small stones on a golden necklace. You quickly noted them as being useful equipment items, Novacrystal, Fire stone and Antiseptic stone. "It's a good luck charm." She said with a smile. "I made it just for you.." She said. " I-I mean, I also made some for all of your friends, but you were the first one I saw so I handed you yours first!" She added quickly. You, however, were more off put by the fact that she had called them all your friends. You made a mental note to properly thank her for the gift, though. After all, you weren't a total dick. You nodded your head, to symbolize that you approved of it, and then carefully inspected it some more, before seemingly placing it in your hood, and then coming back with nothing in your hands. She seemed a bit off put, but soon recovered with a blush. Why did it seem that women were always attracted to you, despite your appearance? Whatever. You headed into the common room, to find that the resounding majority of your colleagues were still in bed, or doing their make-up (*Cough* *Cough* Sandra*Cough* *Cough*). You swear that a fourth of that woman's body weight was pure make up and cosmetics. The small one, Shalira, was polishing her acorn mask without taking it off, which was a feat in of itself.

Kevin was nowhere to be found, so you assumed that he was somewhere in the city. Max was setting up some foolish prank in Kevin's room, attaching the final wire just as you had walked up to him, startling him into jumping forward, pulling the string, and pulling the prank on himself. Everyone in the room besides you and him burst into laughter. He looked up at you with a slightly shocked expression, and you simply kept glancing around the room. Joan hadn't come back yet, so you could safely assume-never mind, she just walked into the room. She looked at you for a second, with a look on her face which suggested she had something to say. As quickly as it came, it went, and she was once again on her way into the practice room of the guild. You watched her as she went, debating whether or not you should follow her to see what she wanted. In the end, though, you decided to retreat to your room, and logged your findings in your journal. No, not the monster journal. Your _personal _journal. This was where you kept logs of all of your experiences. You wrote in it about today so far, and then replaced the journal wherever the hell you kept it in that cloak. No one needed to know, and you weren't exactly in a rush to tell.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: WhY +hE hEll dO I kEEp fOrgE++ing +O mAkE End crEdi+'$?


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster Hunter; Legends**

**Act One**

**Chapter Five**

**Test Of Valiance **

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Aww YEAh! MAjOr Ac+iOn $cEnE!

Author: More Like Major Bulls#$t Scene.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: WhA+EvEr.

Creator:

Number of O.C's

Type of O.C/'s Submitted:

Name/s:

In-depth:

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: OncE AgAin, O.C'$ can Be $En+ iN A+ AnY +imE, bu+ ThE fOllOwing fiEld'$ mu$+ bE fillEd Ou+:

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Sex:

Race:

Weapon:

Signature move/s:

Attributes:

Rank: ( ) Star Hunter

Author: Any MarySue O.C's Will Be Persecuted To The Full Extent Of My Boredom. Most Will Be Killed Off Horribly By The Interdimensional MarySue Elimination Organization. (Or I.M.E.O.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: AlSO, YOu cAn Al$O $ubmi+ cu$+Om mOn$+Er'$(An Idea I got after reading a story called 'Monster Creator', written by a nice author named 'Icetooth'. If You Like this story, you should check out his/her stories and submit a monster).

Author: Monsters Can Be Submitted As Such:

Name:

Sex: (Ex: Male only, female only, both sexes, androgynous)

Height (In meters.)

Weight(In grams.):

Average Lifespan:

Color/s:

Danger rating (In stars. Ex: Six star monster.):

Type of birth( egg, live, furthermore unexplained kind.):

Behavior: (aggressive, passive, cunning, brutish, etc.):

Element Type:

Weakest to: (What element it is weakest to.)

Body Type: (Small, Medium, Large, etc.)

Species of Monster: (Wyvern, Brute Wyvern, Elder Dragon, Bird Wyvern, Pseudo Wyvern, Leviathan, etc.)

Bio: (A short, or long, summary of the creature. It should include it's more important details.)

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +O cOmpEn$A+E fOr All Of +hE field$ nEEdEd, $OmE field$ ArE Op+iOnAl. (All fields below 'color/s' besides 'Bio' are optional fields. (Though it would be very good if you filled them out anyway).

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: If YOu wAn+, YOu cAn $End in An O.C +hA+ will cOn$i$+An+lY AppEAr in +hE OpEning crEdi+$. (I can only accept two). +hE fiEld'$ nEEdEd ArE A$ $uch:

Name:

Attitude:

Defining Attributes:

This was it. The big day. Almost everyone on the team had pre-test jitters, and were anxiously preparing for their first hunt. Everyone had taken the utmost care to prepare their bodies, minds and equipment. They had even divvied up the items so no individual person would carry more than necessary. Max carried the flare gun, stones and Tranq bombs. Shalira carried the small barrel bomb, raw meat and herbs. Sandra (unwillingly) carried the pickaxe, emergency lifecrystals and pitfall trap. Joan carried the smoke bombs, whetstones and honey. Kevin carried the potions, mega potions and flash bombs. And Tall-boy carried, strangely, the most stuff. Having An ancient potion, Emergency knife, rope, a shock trap, a skin pelt for carrying sensitive monster parts, a torch and a small , strange bowgun (A revolver).

They also had made upgrades to their weapons. Max had his sword tempered, and his shield was now nearly fireproof. Shalira had added an iron weight to her staff, to add to its momentum when swinging. Sandra had added a heavier middle to her bowgun, to balance out its weight. Joan had the bone of her hammer sliced so it would be more aerodynamic. Kevin had simply sold his old weapon, and bought a new one, this one being a commander's dagger. Tall-boy had… done nothing. He was, apparently, going to go into battle with that weird sword on his back. They all headed out of their respective rooms, each one giving the others a glance. They knew that the next few hours would be the most stressful hours of their lives so far. Today was the day that they would be either officially credited as hunters, or go down in shame as the losers who couldn't even pass the test. Either way, this day would mark a major milestone in their lives. They walked to the reception counter, and the receptionist, Karen. "Hello all! How are you doing today? Ready to take the test?" She said, with surprising vigor. Joan whispered to Kevin, who had conveniently been standing next to her. "No one should be that peppy in the morning." She whispered. "I h-hear ya." He replied. "Now, if you will all come with me, I'll show you the airship, which will take you to your very first hunting grounds-" She then opened the letter in her hand. "Drumroll please… The great Flatlands!" She said enthusiastically. Most of the group groaned, now knowin that they would be in for a sweaty, intensely hot day full of sharp grass stabbing at their exposed legs and skin. "And your first hunt has been generously provided for by a wealthy benefactor by the name of Koji Miln. She has graciously paid for all of your expenses in exchange for completing the task set for today." She showed them the guild note, which told them all it needed to about their quest

Quest: Jag a Jaggi

Location: Great Flatlands (Day)

Time Limit: 2 Day

Reward: 1,000z

HR (Hunter Rank) Points: 10

Contract Fee: 0z

Requirement: None

Environment: Stable

Main Goal: Capture Great Jaggi

Monsters: Jaggi, Great Jaggi

Quest: Restrictions: No three people are allowed to fall in battle, or quit mid -quest, or all participants will fail. The Great Jaggi must not be killed, severely wounded or critically maimed in any way, or the quest will be failed immediately.

Requested by: princess Koji Miln of Ralmus

Info: Hello fledgling hunters. I, the princess of Ralmus, request one of those ever so elegant juvenile Great jaggi. I will pay for all services and modes of transportation required. I must simply require one thing, please do not hurt the poor dear too much! I do not wish to have a scarred brute for a pet. Without further ado, Ciao!

…Damn that's a lot of specific things. And not maim it?! What else does she expect them to do, coddle it into submission? "I know it sounds like a lot, but these requirements are nothing compared to things higher ranked hunters have to abide by." Karen said as she stepped off of the airship, leaving the quest note with them. She waved, bidding them farewell as they ascended into the sky.

It took them about five hours to get to the great flatlands, and from a wyvern's eye view, it looked exactly as it sounded. Flat. It was so monotonously flat and grassy, that the occasional rocky outcropping stood out like a sore thumb. The only not flat parts of the flatlands were the parts that were covered by lakes and the aforementioned rocks. The airship, which was a big, red thing, descended above a circle of mountains, in the middle of which stood a rocky circle that had the basic hunter survival equipment. One large, beige colored tent, a row of ten sleeping bags under a rocky ledge, a large fire pit, and, of course, two quest boxes. One was red, the box which held the quest completion flare, as well as compartments for any in-quest commodities. And the blue box (Haha TARDIS reference), which held guild provided simple items. They landed, and each one slowly unloaded from the airship, it's driver waving them good luck before ascending again. They slowly surveyed their new area, full of grass, and surprisingly, not hot. A cool breeze blew in from the east, giving each hunter-to-be a nice sensation over their bodies. Tall-boy walked to the blue box (Haha) immediately, taking out the necessary objects. Namely, the map. He also picked up the torch that was in the box, and stuffed that into his pack, next to the other one.

He pulled out several vials of potions, dividing them among the group and them hiding the seventh one in his pack before anyone else saw it. There was also a hunting horn, a boomerang, binoculars and an epioth-skin pouch of water. He divided all of the items, so Shalira ended up holding on to the hunting horn, Max had the boomerang, Sandra held the water pouch, Joan held the binoculars and Tall-boy hung onto the map (They could swear the boy wanted to be a pack-Aptonoth when he grew up). He then took the map out, and started walking in a seemingly random direction, without notifying anyone. Everyone else had been too busy, but eventually, Sandra looked up to see Tall-boy's large figure looming in the horizon. "Hey! That tall freak started without us!" She sounded, alerting the other's to his departure. "Oh HELL NO!" Joan yelled, leaping up in haste and running after him. Kevin, who had already packed his pack, began running after him, only to fall face first over the branch of the log he'd forgotten he'd been sitting on. He then began to awkwardly stumble-run after him, with Sandra close on his heels, already huffing. "What's w-w-wrong sis? Tired already?" He taunted. She glared indignantly. "I'll-*Huff* *Huff* remind you that *Huff* *Huff* I spent all day putting on make-up *Huff* *Huff*." She said. "Oh, b-boo hoo. Poor l-little Sandra g-got winded putting o-on make-up! B-boo hoo!" he jabbed at her with one lanky arm. Shalira ran in front of both of them suddenly, Max close behind. "There's no way you're going to beat me, Shali!" Max said to her. "Tough talk, for someone who's eating my dust!" She retorted "I thought you Felynes were supposed to be speedy!" "Hey! Now that's just hurtful!" he said with mock shock, before bursting into laughter along with her. About twenty minutes later, Joan had caught up with Tall-boy, taking in ragged, gasping breaths, beading trails of gleaming sweat running down her entire body, soaked into her hair and running down her legs. "What the hell freak boy?!" She said after finally catching her breath. He looked over his shoulder, before looking back to her and throwing a towel at her, which she greatly accepted. "Why the hell did you go walking off like that?" She said after thoroughly drying herself. The wind aided her in cooling down before chewing out the cloaked freak. Kevin and Sandra came up behind her shortly, in a similar status as Joan only a few moments before. Joan handed Sandra the towel that she had used just a few seconds ago, and she dried herself off before handing the towel to Kevin. Max and Shalira raced up to all of them, looking only slightly less ragged than the other three. It turns out that Max had ended winning the race, his Felyne stamina giving him an extra burst of speed. "Hey! You still didn't answer my question!" Joan said accusingly, pointing a harsh finger at Tall-boy. "Why did you run off like that?!" Sandra said indignantly. "Y-yeah. What was t-that for?" Kevin asked, his stuttering further amplified by his lack of breath Max and Shalira said nothing, each one conversing quietly with the other. "And why the hell are you not tired?!" She added. It was true. In spite of running ahead of all of them, and moving for a longer amount of time, he didn't look the slightest bit out of breath. In fact, he looked as if he had just completed a brisk walk, and then had time to sit down for tea before they got there. Instead of answering the second question, he turned around, and began walking again. "Oh, no you're not!" Joan said, pace-walking after him. Everyone else had no choice but to follow. 'Come back here! I'm tired!" Sandra complained as she hobbled after the two. Tall-boy stopped at a ledge overlooking a valley. "Stop walking away from us!" Joan said as she collapsed into herself, sinking down to her knees before lying down in the soft, cool grass. Instead of letting her sit, he motioned for her to get up. She did, albeit sorely and slowly, and he then pointed over at a faraway rock pile on the horizon. She pulled out her binoculars, and then took a look at it. What she saw, was a pack of small, pinkish red dog wyverns, with frill accents on their heads. Among them were a few larger ones, which were noticeably heftier. She also saw, among a mass of bones and rotting carcasses, a large, purple dog wyvern with a noticeable difference in size compared to its smaller companions. It had a large frill on either side of its head, as well as larger spikes on its tail, and white fur on its back. It looked a lot like a raptor, and it was, undoubtedly, the Great Jaggi they were after. "Ooooh! There he is!" She said to herself. She thought to herself for a moment, before suddenly coming to a realization "...Wait a minute! How did you spot that from all the way over there?" She asked. She looked over to him to find him gone. She looked around for a moment, and saw him sliding down the cliff face toward the valley below. Everyone gave a tired huff, and began to more or less throw themselves down the hill, their tired bodies dully sliding over rock and dirt, indifferent to its ill effects in favor of some much needed rest. They, or rather, their bodies, met Tall-boy at the base of the cliff. He looked at them for a moment, before rummaging through Joan's pack. He took out the jar of honey and dipped a spoon into it. He then opened Joan's mouth, and stuffed the spoon of honey into her mouth, smearing the honey onto her tongue. She instantly sat up, more alert. She looked at the spoon, still lodged in her mouth, and then his hand, still grasping the handle. She finally glanced up at him, and then spat out the spoon, blushing madly. "What the hell, you pervert?!" She said. Instead of acknowledging her, he pointed at the spoon, and then the jar of honey, and then at the others, and finally, at her. It took her a moment to realize that he wanted her to wake the others up the same way he had to her. She looked at him in disgusted awe, before quickly realizing that he was still looking at her. She got to work on the others, and within five minutes, everyone was fully alert. She looked back to say something to Tall-boy, but saw that he had, once-a-f$%king-gain, walked off into the horizon without them. "Goddammit-jackoff! Get back here!" She yelled as she ran after him. The others reluctantly followed, sluggishly hauling their bruised and tired bodies after them. In another ten minutes, they had all caught up to Tall-boy, who, after some hesitation, started setting up an impromptu camp at least three hundred yards away from the Great Jaggi nest. Everyone sighed with relief, and began to bed down for a rest. Each one of them besides Tall-boy had instantly fallen asleep.

It was near midnight when they had woken up, to see that Tall-boy was, again, gone. "Ugh." Sandra said. "Where the hell is freak-boy now?" She grumbled. Suddenly, a large, shadowy figure loomed in the firelight, tensing up everyone, each person now bright and alert, hands resting on their weapons in case they had to strike. Joan turned her head to look at the figure, and then calmed down. "Oh. Freak-boy. It's just you." She said, and everyone simultaneously relaxed themselves. "Don't d-do that again, i-ironboy." Kevin stuttered out. "You almost scared me out of my make-up.." Sandra groaned. In response, everyone rolled their eyes. Tall-boy stood up fully, a spectre in the darkness. He had, in truth, not gone to sleep at all. He had been taking watch over the group while they slept. Everyone went back to sleep, and Tall-boy went back to watching over them.

The next day, the group was refreshed, albeit a bit bruised. They were now ready to face the day, and the challenge ahead. In the morning, Tall-boy was, as usual lately, at least thirty minutes ahead of everyone else. They all gave a collective groan, and began to trudge after the unstoppable cloaked force. They had to eat their breakfast on the move, which meant that they had no time to cook their pre-packed fish and Aptonoth steak. Max and Shalira showed the most fatigue after they had tried to race and eat at the same time. Turns out, trying to eat fish and run did not do well to increase your chances of not swallowing bones. When they finally caught up with Gigantor the insufferable, he was watching the Jaggi pack from fourty yards away, unnoticed. He turned to the other four, and then lay down a detailed plan in front of them, which he had apparently taken the time to draw sometime while they were asleep. They studied it carefully, memorizing every detail of the plan. Max and Shalira were to wander into the camp, covered in fake scars and damage. They would act as the bait, while Sandra would take a vantage point in a nearby tree. Joan would crawl silently over the rock on the other side of the camp. Kevin and Tall-boy would lay in wait in the grass nearby. Kevin would suddenly yell 'Crack', and throw a flash bomb into the fray, while everyone covers their eyes. Sandra would pelt the normal jaggi's and Jaggia's with bullets, while Joan would spring up, and bash the big one over the head. Tall-boy would then leap into the fray, and tackle (and he literally meant tackle) the great jaggi head on. He would then throw the shock trap under the great's feet, and it would be stunned. Max would then throw the tranq bombs at it, putting it to sleep. Game over. Quest complete. All in all, it was a pretty simple and effective sounding plan. In theory, of course.

Everyone took their place, and it seemed like everything would go according to plan. Shalira and Max 'limped' into the nest, pretending to be delicious prey. Sandra took aim at the surrounding jaggi's. Kevin readied his flash bomb, and Joan tensed herself to strike. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed in the distance, startling Sandra, who fell out of the tree, her bowgun firing wild, straight into the great's left ear. It struck home, and it fell in agony. The other jaggi turned to her, malice evident in their eyes. They all ran towards her, some leaping at her in fury. Kevin, stunned momentarily, threw the flash bomb, catching most of them off guard. Joan took this as her cue, and leapt into the fray, bashing jaggi left and right. Shalira and Max ran for cover, the now one eared pack leader chasing them in a blind fury.

Tall-boy ran into the beast, forgetting his carefully laid plan and grappling with the raptor as his momentum sent them both tumbling. Joan was bashing in the skulls of every jaggi and jaggia around, but their repeated small scratches and bites began to wear down on her, in a slip up, her swing went wild, over all of their heads, sending her hammer flying into the distance. Now unarmed, she stood no chance against the raptor army, and a sneaky jaggia took this opportunity to bite down hard on her ankle. She faltered, and more jaggi and jaggia bit down hard on her, bringing her down and starting to tear at her. Sandra, stunned, looked on for a moment before grabbing her bowgun and firing wild into the crowd.

They dispersed, and started to go for her. She kept firing at them, but they began to grow closer. Just as she began to think she would die as well, a shield was thrown into the face of one, bounced into another, and cut the jaw of a third. Kevin threw himself at them, slicing left and right, cutting off body parts at random. "G-go on! I'm fine here!" He said to his sister. "Get t-to Joan!" He ordered. She stopped for a moment, before skittering frantically over to her fallen comrade. She inspected her. It wasn't pretty. She was cut up, and covered in bites and scratches. On her own, she would not survive five more minutes. Sandra pulled a small vial of light green liquid out of her pack, and poured it down Joan's throat. It had and instant effect. The small bite marks and cuts disappeared, most of her injuries gone as if by magic. But she noticed something off. She hasn't woken up. This was bad. Potions were supposed to immediately wake up unconscious hunters. She guessed that a bit too many jaggi's had stomped on her head. What was that thing that Tall-boy had done earlier? Oh, right! She said as she took the remaining honey out of Joan's pack. She dipped the spoon into the jar, and poured the nectar down onto her tongue. Joan instantly woke up again. She looked up at her teammate, a dull recognition spread on her face, before she fell back over in exhaustion., awake and alive, but unresponsive. "C'mon! Get up you idiot! Get up!"

"There were many more Jaggi's than we originally thought. There looks to be at least twelve hundred." Max cut into her reverie with a grim, monotone voice, disgusted at the accumulated destruction of life. Shalira huddled beside him, her hand nearly shredded, Max preparing a bandage for it. Suddenly, the largest raptor pounced on the distracted wyverian girl, pinning her down. Max looked on in horror, before casting a glance around for the cloaked boy. He saw him not far off, sealing the entrance to the cave so that no more Jaggi could escape. He noted dully that that was why no more Jaggi had come out to attack them, but suddenly remembered the girl being mauled. He drove his sword at the creature, slicing about a quarter inch of the beasts hide. It, instead of turning to him, kept biting down on Sandra's exposed neck, while her brother kept hacking at it from behind. It, however, would not let go, and they noted, with major worry, that blood began to trickle from Sandra's neck. Suddenly, a dark figure tackled the beast, and Tall-boy was wrestling the Great once again. They did not have time to look, however, as they had to tend to the now downed girl. What they saw was definitely not a pretty sight. Her neck had been gashed and was red, and had many bite marks on it. However, it appeared that the beast had not been able to properly bite her neck, as none of the bites cut deep enough to deliver a fatal blow. Kevin wrapped a potion soaked bandage around his sister's neck, and let her head slowly drop down. They now looked to the side to see one of the strangest things in their lives. Tall-boy was really wrestling, _wrestling_, with the Great Jaggi. He had the beast in a headlock, long bruises and bright purple and black spots now dotted the creature from head to toe. It scraped futilely at the ground with its foreclaws. He had the best in a tight lock, however, and had cut off its air, and now it was fading out. It slowly fluttered off to sleep, its eyes growing dull as it fell unconscious. The beast eventually went slack, now fully asleep. If physics would allow it, everyone's jaws would be on the floor. "How in the hell did you just do that?" Joan asked hesitantly, now fully awake and on her feet. Tall-boy merely looked at her, and then pulled a potion out of his pack, and walked past her. He approached the downed Sandra, poured the potion into her throat. She woke up slowly , not fully aware of her surroundings. All at once, she noticed the people around her, and, startled, fell back down again. He then began to bandage the rest of her, as well as Shalira and Kevin, before moving on to Joan. The next few hours were spent patching everyone up, and then Max threw the signal flare up into the sky, before it fell back down, sparking red smoke into the air. "You know, That princess lady isn't gonna be happy that we fucked up its ear." Joan said suddenly. "Yeah, well, if bad comes to worse, I'll just admit that it's my fault." Kevin said said.. Tall-boy had dragged the sleeping Jaggi to the cart, and then, in ten minutes, the airship arrived, and picked them up.

Later that evening, they returned to the guild in Krotesuq, and went to the reception desk. "Well hello-oh my God! You all look like you got chewed up and spit out!" Karen said, aghast. In truth, she had seen much worse, but these were hunters who were the same age as her, and therefore it hit home to her. Nevertheless, they had completed the hunt, the prissy princess had gotten her jaggi, and she had something to do. "Well, Since you all passed your registration test, I guess you've all earned these." She said as she handed them all their hunter's licenses. "I'm not going to explain the licenses, since you all know everything about them. I just have to say…" She added afterward, stopping the group. "I'm glad you're all still alive." She said with a sincere smile. With that, the group left to their quarters, to get some well-deserved rest.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: WhOA mOmmA! I ju$+ wrO+E $iX dAY$ wOr+h Of wri+ing in OnE dAy! I dE$ErvE A rEwArd.

Author: No, You Don't. You Need To Be Put In An Institution.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: WhY +hAnk YOu. I always$ knew I wA$ $mAr+ EnOugh +O gO +O A fAncY cOllEgE.

Author: … There Are No Words To Describe How Stupid That Was.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +hEn whY ArE YOu +Alking?


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster Hunter; Legends**

**Act One**

**Chapter Six**

**Discontinuation**

Hello all. I'm sorry to say that I must discontinue this story now. Unlike my other discontinued story, Dragon Tale, this story will be re-created, with the focus being on one main character, with a bunch of smaller scale main characters going along with him. Don't worry, the story will still be called Monster Hunter; Legends, just, it'll be a whole different flavor. Also, Five of the characters from this fic will be put up for adoption (besides, Tall-boy, who will be revamped and put into the new story as the singular main character.) So, if you want to 'adopt' one of these characters, and use them in your story, just PM me, or put it in a review in this story. And yes, this story will stay up for people to read. I'm really sorry, I've just decided to go in a different direction.


End file.
